Our Happiness
by anakambigu
Summary: Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke. Hidup mereka sangat harmonis dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang menanti kelahiran anak kembar laki-laki mereka. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan sehari-hari? Cari tahu dengan klik fanfic ini. Full SasuHina. LEMON! REVIEW PLEASE! SEQUEL 'A Betrayal'.


**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."**

.

.

.

"Our Happiness"

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berkendara, akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di kediaman mereka yang nyaman dan hangat. Jam tangan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, acara ulang tahun perusahaannya memang berlangsung sampai malam. Kali ini, Sasuke bahkan sengaja undur diri lebih dulu karena Hinata sedang hamil tua. Sedangkan dua anak laki-lakinya masih di sana bersama dengan kakek dan neneknya.

"Itachi dan Obito jadi menginap?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke membangunkannya karena di sepanjang perjananan wanita tersebut tertidur.

"Hn."

Walaupun mereka sudah menikah selama sepuluh tahun lebih tapi Sasuke masih sangat romantis. Lihat saja, laki-laki itu keluar dari mobil kemudian memutar dan membuka pintu mobil penumpang kemudian menarik tangan istrinya pelan. "Ayo, hati-hati jalannya."

"Iya," balas Hinata kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau masih kelelahan?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan gelengan Hinata.

Sepasang suami istri itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan naik ke lantai dua. Begitu sampai di dalam kamar yang sudah mereka tempati selama sepuluh tahun itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hinata dari belakang sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Hinata.

"Sayang?" panggil Hinata. "Kau kenapa? Lelah?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

Kedua tangan Sasuke merambat ke perut buncit Hinata dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat merasakan pergerakan di dalam perut istrinya. Hinata juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah saat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke berhembus di lehernya. "Aku ingin bertemu mereka," lanjut Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke sudah mengecup area leher Hinata dengan lembut. Salah satu tangannya menurunkan resleting belakang gaun Hinata. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih setia membelai perut besar Hinata.

"Shh..." Hinata mendesah pelan. Tak perlu menunggu banyak waktu sampai akhirnya gaun Hinata lolos dari tubuhnya. Menyisakan bra dan celana dalam yang masih melekat di tubuh Hinata.

Kedua tangan Sasuke sudah berpindah pada kedua bahu Hinata. Mulutnya masih terus menambah wilayah jajahannya dengan mengecup sekitar punggung Hinata. "Hina..." desah Sasuke saat nafsunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Hmm... Sasu-ke? Teruskan saja," sahut Hinata kemudian membantu Sasuke melepaskan bra dan celana dalamnya sendiri.

Sasuke segera menuntun Hinata untuk berpegangan pada meja rias sehingga posisi Hinata sekarang menungging. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa saat melepas dasi dan jas yang ia kenakan. Tangan kanannya sekarang sedang meremas payudara montok Hinata. "Huhh..." lenguh Hinata.

Tangan kiri Sasuke sedang membuka celana kain dan celana dalamnya sendiri. Dan tampaklah penisnya yang sudah menegang, siap untuk menjelajahi vagina Hinata. Tapi bukannya segera memasukannya, Sasuke malah kembali bermain dengan punggung Hinata menggunakan bibirnya. Hinata terus dibuatnya mendesis dengan kecupan-kecupan erotisnya.

Lama kelamaan ciuman Sasuke akhirnya turun hingga sampai pada vagina Hinata. Mata hitamnya dapat melihat vagina Hinata yang sudah berkedut-kedut dan mengeluarkan cairan pelumas. "Dasar tidak sabaran!"

Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu melirik ke bawah dan dapat melihat wajah suaminya yang tenggelam di selangkangannya. "Shh-ah!" pekik Hinata saat klitorisnya dihisap Sasuke. "Uhh..." dia masih terus berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Jangan ditahan, Sayang," ujar Sasuke kemudian menjilat vagina Hinata dan mengemutnya. Dihisapnya lubang vagina Hinata dengan brutal.

Sedangkan Hinata sudah merasa tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. "Sasu, kumo-ahh... hon uhh..."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu kemudian laki-laki itu berdiri. Sasuke memegang pinggul Hinata dengan erat sembari memasukkan penisnya perlahan agar tidak menyakiti anak mereka yang ada di perut Hinata.

Hinata terus mendesis saat merasakan batang keras Sasuke memasukinya secara perlahan. Dalam hatinya ia ingin Sasuke segera memulai permainannya, tapi Hinata sadar kalau ia sedang mengandung dan itu membuat Sasuke bermain lambat.

"Grhnn..." Sasuke sendiri juga sedang menahan nafsunya yang ingin segera menusuk Hinata berkali-kali. Ia masih memikirkan keselamatan bayi-bayinya yang sedang dikandung Hinata.

"Akh!" pekik Hinata saat seluruh penis Sasuke berada dalam vaginanya. Mereka memang sudah jarang bersetubuh semenjak Hinata hamil, karena itu Hinata merasa sangat sesak pada kemaluannya. Rasanya sangat mengganjal tapi nikmat sekaligus.

Satu tangan Sasuke naik ke atas dan meremas salah satu payudara Hinata lagi. "Putingmu mengeras," ucapnya sambil memelintir pelan puting cokelat Hinata. Mulut Sasuke kembali bermain di area leher Hinata setelah sebelumnya menjilat cuping telinga Hinata.

"Sasuuu... cepa-"

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menggerakan tubuhnya dan memulai kegiatan menusuknya dengan tempo cepat. Sepertinya nafsunya berhasil membuatnya lupa kalau Hinata sedang mengandung.

"Akh! Akh! Sas... Ah! Ohh! Huh!" desah Hinata terus menerus seiring dengan hentakan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Perasaan ingin meledak itu mulai muncul ke permukaan. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah sepenuhnya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari ada saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua pinggul Hinata. Rasanya ia juga ingin meledak di bawah sana. "Guh!"

"Akh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh! Uhk!" desahan Hinata semakin cepat karena tusukan Sasuke yang semakin cepat. "Aku mau uhhh..." Hinata melenguh panjang bersamaan dengan orgasmenya.

Penis Sasuke yang merasakan cairan orgasme Hinata semakin mengeras dan berkedut aneh, siap menumpahkan laharnya. "Tch!" decih Sasuke sambil menggigit leher Hinata dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hngg? Huhhh..." Hinata kembali melenguh panjang begitu merasakan cairan semen Sasuke meletus di dalam vaginanya. Entah berapa kali Sasuke menyemprotkan spermanya.

"Hng! Hng!" Sasuke kembali menghentak pelan tubuh Hinata saat ejakulasinya mendekati akhir. Begitu selesai, ia segera mencabut penisnya dan membalik tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke dapat melihat wajah merah Hinata yang sedang meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke kemudian melumat bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Ia ingin menciumnya, merasakan, dan menjelajahi bibir favoritnya itu. Bibir rasa peach kesukaannya. Hinata sedikit kesusahan meladeni kecupan Sasuke hingga membuat salivanya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Huhhh!" gumam Hinata saat Sasuke menghentikan lumatannya. Mata kelabu Hinata melirik sekilas benang saliva yang terbawa oleh mulut Sasuke. "Hmh!" dan Sasuke kembali menginvasi mulutnya seperti tadi.

Tangan kiri Sasuke turun ke bawah kemudian mengocok vagina Hinata lagi. Ia masih ingin mencicipi rasa istrinya sampai hasratnya terpuaskan. Ia bahkan tak peduli akan melakukan berapa ronde malam ini. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah membuat penisnya merasa puas dengan terus menyelam di dalam vagina Hinata.

"Suke?"

"Kita ke kasur, Sayang," ucap Sasuke kemudian mengangkat Hinata dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Ronde kedua pun siap dimulai.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi saat indra pendengarannya mendengar raungan suara handphonenya. "Cih!" Siapa yang berani menelponnya pada jam segini? Geramnya dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya. "Hn? Kenapa?" sahut Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Mata hitamnya sekilas melirik Hinata yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas saat melihat perut Hinata bergerak-gerak. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya begitu menyadari kalau sebentar lagi ia akan dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar laki-laki.

Sedangkan di ujung telepon ia dapat mendengar sang penelepon sedang berbicara gugup. "Hah? Ini siapa?" decak Sasuke tak sabar. "Ada urusan apa, hah?"

Ia dapat mendengar telepon berpindah tangan dan sekarang terdengar suara lelaki yang lebih tenang dan tidak gugup seperti sebelumnya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak membentak lagi, kalimat dari laki-laki di seberang telepon membuat Sasuke membeku seketika. Yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendengar sang penelepon kemudian diakhiri dengan gumaman ambigu Sasuke. "Hn."

Mata Sasuke menerawang ke depan. Sejenak ia merasa kehilangan nyawanya. "Sasuke?" Suara Hinata berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum kecil sambil membelai kepala Hinata pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya urusan pekerjaan," sahut Sasuke berbohong. "Kau tidur saja lagi, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan perlahan bangun hingga selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh. Wanita itu mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Hn," balas Sasuke kemudian memeluk Hinata lembut. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa jika sendiri, kan?"

Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke. "Ya, tentu saja, Sayang," sahut Hinata. "Uh!" pekik Hinata tiba-tiba. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Salah satu tangan Hinata mengelus pelan perutnya. "Mereka menendang terlalu keras," ujarnya.

Sasuke ikut mengelus perut Hinata. "Kalian jangan nakal. Ayah harus pergi sebentar. Kalian jaga ibu."

"Iya, tenang saja," sahut Hinata. "Sudah, cepat berangkat."

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera bersiap-siap keluar rumah. Ya, ia telah berbohong pada Hinata. Bukan urusan perusahaan yang ingin ia urus melainkan urusan terhadap keluarganya. Berita yang ia dengar dari humas rumah sakit tadi membuat dunianya seakan runtuh tapi ia tetap harus berpikir positif. Ya, keluarganya pasti baik-baik saja. Ucap Sasuke di dalam hati bagai mantra.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak dan ada mengganjal di perutnya. Ia merasa mual tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Huhh..." Wanita yang dulunya bermarga Hyuuga itu menghembuskan napas perlahan dan mengenakan pakaiannya setelah sebelumnya mengambil dari lemari baju. "Ukh!" pekiknya tiba-tiba saat perutnya terasa nyeri.

Ia kemudian teringat pada pesan dokter kandungannya. Kalau bayi kembar bisa saja lahir lebih awal dari tanggal perkiraan. Perkiraan lahir bayi kembar Hinata masih sekitar tiga minggu lagi, tapi ia sepertinya sedang mengalami kontraksi saat ini. "Mungkin kontraksi palsu," ucapnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Memang sejak kemarin, bayinya bergerak lebih aktif dari biasanya. Lebih baik ia kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Nanti setelah Sasuke kembali, ia akan meminta suaminya itu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. "Kalian yang sabar yaa..." Hinata mengelus lembut perutnya dan nyeri itu kembali datang walau hanya beberapa detik saja.

"Huhh..." lagi Hinata menghembuskan napas kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Entah berapa lama Hinata tertidur, ia terbangun saat matahari sudah tinggi dan kamarnya terasa sangat terang. Mata kelabunya melirik ke arah jam dinding, tepat pukul sembilan pagi. Itu berarti sudah empat jam yang lalu Sasuke pergi karena urusan kantornya.

Sebaiknya ia membuat sarapan. Itulah yang ia pikirkan untuk sesaat. Tapi, baru saja ia bangun dari tidurnya, rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya bahkan terasa lebih kuat. "Ukhhh..." rintihnya panjang sambil meremas baju bagian depannya. "Sa-kit!"

Gigi Hinata bergemelutuk saat menahan rasa sakit pada perut besarnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang mengalami kontraksi saat ini. Kontraksi itu bertahan selama tiga puluh detik kemudian menghilang. "Huhh..." akhirnya Hinata bisa bernapas kembali. Tapi sayangnya rasa sakit itu berganti dengan rasa sakit akibat tendangan kedua bayinya. Mereka sepertinya sangat gelisah di dalam sana.

"Kalian, te-nanglah, uhh..." Hinata kembali merasa sakit sambil terus memegang perutnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sasuke! Benar, ia harus menghubungi Sasuke. Saat rasa sakit di perutnya tidak terlalu terasa, Hinata meraih handphonenya dan segera menghubungi Sasuke. Setelah nada tunggu terdengar, mata Hinata membulat saat suara dering handphone Sasuke masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

Suaminya itu meninggalkan telepon gengamnya di rumah. "Aduh!" pekik Hinata kembali. "Sa-kit!"

Hinata bernapas pendek-pendek. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Padahal ia sudah pernah melahirkan dua kali sebelumnya tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sesakit ini saat mengalami kontraksi. "Akhhh... Huhh..." pekik Hinata lantang.

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri. Dengan berbekal dompet dan telepon genggam yang ia masukan ke dalam tas kecil, Hinata perlahan berdiri dengan menumpu pada bagian sisi tempat tidurnya.

Langkahnya terlihat tertatih-tatih karena harus menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Napas Hinata pendek-pendek saat berjalan. Begitu sampai di ujung tangga, Hinata berhenti sejenak sambil menarik napas panjang. Konstraksinya sudah menghilang.

Baru saja kakinya turun satu langkah, Hinata dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang merembes dari vaginanya. Air berwarna bening bercampur kemerahan. "Uhh to-long!" pekiknya saat tahu bahwa itu air ketubannnya. "Suke... Uhh..."

Kontraksinya kembali lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Kakinya bahkan menolak untuk berjalan. Kepalanya mulai pening dengan mata yang sudah hampir kehilangan fokus. Ia akhirnya berjongkok sambil berpegangan pada sisi tangga.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini Sasuke malah tidak ada? Urusan apa yang harus ditanganinya sampai ia harus pergi pagi-pagi buta seperti tadi? Keluh Hinata dalam hati.

"Sa-kit!" Kembali Hinata merintih sambil memegang perutnya. Dengan susah payah ia kembali berdiri. Tapi, malangnya saat akan menuruni satu anak tangga, kakinya malah terpeleset karena genangan air ketubannya sendiri.

"AKHHH!" teriak Hinata lantang saat tubuhnya menggelinding ke bawah. Walaupun kedua tangannya berusaha meraih pegangan tangga, tetap saja ia terjatuh karena pengaruh gravitasi. Bukan hanya punggungnya yang menghantam sisi tangga, tapi perutnya buncitnya juga. Bahkan saat mencapai tangga terbawah, perutnyalah yang menghantam lantai terlebih dulu.

Hinata bahkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berteriak karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya kelu dan tubuhnya mati rasa. Hanya rasa sakit di perutnya yang makin terasa.

"Ghh! AKH!" pekik Hinata. "Huhh... To-long..." rintihnya sambil memegang perutnya. Kumohon siapapun selamatkan kami, pintanya dalam hati.

Rasa takutnya makin menjadi-jadi saat matanya melihat gumpalan darah di dekat kakinya. Sekelabat ingatan tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya. Ingatan tentang mantan istri Sasuke yang dulu pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi padanya! Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti Sakura!

Dengan menanamkan pikiran seperti itu, Hinata berusaha bangkit. Ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, barulah saat itu ia sadar akan keadaannya saat ini. Mata Hinata membulat lebar begitu pemandangan mengerikan itu terlihat di hadapannya.

"Huhh... Ti-tidak..." gumamnya. Darah terlihat makin merembes dari kemaluannya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang meminta keluar dari dalam sana. "Tu-tunggu... Akh!" pekiknya lagi karena perutnya semakin sakit.

Walau dalam keadaan yang sudah penuh bersimbah darah, Hinata masih berusaha menyeret tubuhnya sampai depan pintu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pingsan karena kelelahan dan kekurangan darah.

.

.

.

Mebuki tidak ingat kapan tapi rasanya baru dua hari yang lalu ia melihat berita bahagia mengenai ulang tahun perusahaan keluarga Uchiha yang pernah menjadi besannya itu. Tapi sekarang berita di televisi membuatnya nyaris membeku.

 **"AIR MATA KELUARGA UCHIHA"**

Sebuah judul berita yang terlalu banyak diberi bumbu itu sangat menarik perhatian Mebuki. Tadi pagi rasanya ia juga sempat melihat judul yang mirip seperti itu, tapi berita tadi pagi menceritakan soal kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha beserta kedua cucu mereka. Saat berita itu ditontonnya, Mebuki masih bisa berdoa agar mereka diberi keselamatan karena mereka dulu sempat menjadi keluarga.

Tapi, sayangnya Mebuki tidak akan bisa berdoa lagi saat melihat berita yang saat ini sedang tayang. Berita itu menyorot rumah keluarga Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah diberi garis polisi. Terlihat mobil polisi, ambulan serta masyarakat yang berkumpul di sana.

"Saat ini polisi baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada jenazah Uchiha Hinata. Menurut petugas forensik, Beliau meninggal karena kekurangan darah akibat terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya," ucap sang pembawa berita.

Mebuki sedikit memicingkan matanya saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang menangis meraung-raung saat melihat jenazah istrinya dibawa ke mobil ambulan. Tak ada rasa belas kasihan yang diperlihatkannya pada mantan menantunya itu.

Berita kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berita perampokan di Bank Konoha. Baru saja Mebuki hendak mematikan televisi, matanya tak sengaja menangkap berita berjalan di televisi.

 _ **Empat orang keluarga Uchiha dinyatakan meninggal setelah sempat koma selama 30 jam. Fugaku Uchiha beserta istri dan kedua cucunya mengalami kecelakaan usai mengikuti acara ulang tahun perusahaan Uchiha dua hari yang lalu.**_

Klik!

Kali ini Mebuki benar-benar mematikan televisi dan melangkah ke arah dapur untuk mengambilkan obat Sakura. "Siapa bilang karma itu tidak ada? Tuhan itu tidak buta."

.

.

.

~The End~

 **A/N: Fanfic ini adalah Sequel dari A Betrayal. Jadi, buat kalian yang belum baca, silahkan mampir ke A Betrayal dulu hehe... Fanfic ini sengaja dibuat karena banyak yg minta sequelnya, akhirnya jadi begini deh... Semoga suka, inget review yaa..**

 **Oiya, saya mau curhat dulu ah hahaha... Jadi setelah membaca review para 'guest' alias 'mereka-yang-enggak-berani-login' saya dapat menyimpulkan seperti ini:**

 **Satu: Yang buat tokoh Hinata menjadi anak baik dan suci = Hinata Hater.**

 **Dua: Yang buat tokoh Hinata menjadi peran jahat = Hinata Hater.**

 **Jadi, intinya, kita dilarang pake tokoh Hinata di fanfic kita? Begitu? Ya ampun, kalian siapa? Punya hak apa? Sok sok ngelarang wkwk padahal kalian cuma para guest-yang-enggak-berani-login kan? Wkwk**

 **Ah, satu lagi, kemarin ada yg share fanfic saya di facebook kan? Saya sempet nanya sama yg PM saya namanya Misa, eh malah saya diblok sama Misa, padahal dia yang awalnya PM saya hehehe.. Dan sampe skr saya masih belum tahu siapa yg nge-share fanfic saya hehe... Padahal saya cuma mau bilang makasih lho soalnya fanfic saya udah dishare, silahkan share lagi yaa...**

 **Oke, terakhir seperti biasa, minta review yang BANYAK yaaa hahaha... Pokoknya harus review! Semua jenis review diterima dengan senang hati :D Silahkan tumpahkan unek-unek kalian di kotak review yaa...**

 **HARUS, KUDU, WAJIB KASIH REVIEW YAA..**


End file.
